


The Spectre's Witch

by i_will_fight_you



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Gen, Implied Reincarnation, Magic AU, i finally did it guys, the presence of that tag makes it obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 02:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11326584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_will_fight_you/pseuds/i_will_fight_you
Summary: "Now, Luke, all you need to do is talk out your differences.""It's a town-destroying, person-killing Spectre, Emmy.""You don't know that for sure! What if it's a robot?""It looks pretty see-though-able to me.""The word is 'transparent', Luke.""I am ten."Or, the magic AU that only my ex-girlfriend asked for, and only after I told her about the AU.





	The Spectre's Witch

**Author's Note:**

> FIrst multi-chapter fic, and I've had this idea for quite some time. Here it is.

_The girl and her friend were sitting in a tree when the bandits arrived with their tamed creatures. They demanded their valuables and the Garden of Healing. They demanded the lives of the townsfolk, one way or another._

_In the tree, the bandits didn't see the two girls. But they saw everything. All they could do was stay hidden._

_And watch._

_Watch as the bandits robbed the entire village._

_Watch as the leader sicced the creatures on anyone who resisted._

_Watch as homes and fields were set ablaze._

_And her friend began to cry. It was too much._

_The bandits turned to see what was going on. They had spotted them. It was too late. The girl pulled out her flute. It was too late for them, but maybe she could get her friend to feel better before the end._

_So she played her flute, and the music spiraled into the sky, and her friend's sobs quieted, and the monsters paused. For there was a spirit looming above her._

_The spirit locked eyes with the flautist. She stopped playing._

_"Please, Great Spectre! Save this village from those monsters!"_

_The Spectre turned and knocked the inhuman creatures off their feet and into the flames with great force. Those who could fled into the night._

_Soon, only the foolhardy and the injured remained, and  even then it was only a matter of time before they fled or they died. The girl dropped down from the tree to face the remaining monsters, both human and inhuman._

_"_ **_Leave_ ** _."_

_The one word caused many more to flee, until there was only one left who opposed the Spectre. With a simple wave of the hand, the man was cast aside, into the burning fields._

_The young girl, shaken by everything, turned to the Spectre. "Please. Don't hurt humanity."_

_The Spectre swore that it would never turn its back on humanity, not truly. It swore to always protect the flute bearer, no matter what._

_That night, it rained until the village no longer burned._

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, "flautist" is apparently the British spelling of flutist.


End file.
